


Responsibility

by incendiarySongbird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, pjato
Genre: Gen, more like a thing to make you think, not really a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiarySongbird/pseuds/incendiarySongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve.<br/>Percy Jackson saved the world at the age of twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> it's something i did for a project.

Responsibility  


Twelve.  


Percy Jackson was twelve years old, and he already had so much responsibility. He was wise beyond his years, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still only a child. He was a lonely, misunderstood child with no foreseeable future. He was a child with dyslexia and ADHD. He had gone to six different schools in as many years. He was a troubled child with a verbally abusive step-father and a mother who was constantly working a minimum wage job to pay the bills. Percy Jackson could not possibly be a hero. No, Percy Jackson was a failure as a son and as a human being.  


Well, that’s what his step-father had always told him. Percy knew his real father had left his family when he was still a baby. He had abandoned Percy and his mother. He had always resented his father for abandoning his mother. His mother deserved better than that. Even though she was alone, she still smiled. She still told Percy she loved him more than anything in the world. She still made blue birthday cakes, blue cookies, blue candy, and blue pancakes. She was still supportive to Percy, and she made sure he always had everything he needed.  


Percy’s step-father was no help. Percy could never understand why his mother had married such a monster. He was lazy and he was a drunk. Not to mention, he wreaked of booze and rotten fruit. He never helped Percy’s mother, never respected her. He treated Percy’s mother as if she were his property. He treated Percy as if he were stupid. That man hated Percy and his mother, and they both hated him. Still, Percy’s mother stayed with this abomination. She did it to protect Percy.  


As the son of a god and a human, Percy gave off a distinct scent. That scent attracted monsters from the deepest pits of Hell. Percy’s step-father gave off the perfect scent to counteract Percy’s scent. It covered up the blinking, neon sign that read, “I’m a demigod! Come kill me!” That is why Percy’s mother stayed with this insufferable human being. She endured the verbal abuse, the stench, the laziness, the sexism, and the disgusting state of her apartment to protect her son.  


What was it that made Percy Jackson so special? He was just a kid with a godly parent. That was nothing new. Lots of kids had godly parents. What set him apart from the others was his determination and his love for his mother. How many kids would travel to the Underworld in order to save their mothers? How many kids would fight a god to retrieve weapons stolen from Mount Olympus? How many kids would react calmly to a friend trying to kill them?  


One.  
Percy Jackson was expected to travel to the Underworld, confront Hades, steal back the Master Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, fight Ares, and return to Olympus unscathed. He was expected to do this at the age of twelve.  


He succeeded in doing this at the age of twelve.  


Percy Jackson feels that there’s nothing special or unique about him. He’s just a troubled kid with ADHD and dyslexia. No, Percy Jackson is a hero that saved war from breaking out between the Underworld and Olympus at the age of twelve.  


What were you doing at twelve?


End file.
